undead naruto
by ero-fox125
Summary: plze dont kill me this is my first what if naruto was betrayed by the village at the vally of the end? what if he wanted revenge? disclaimer here cuz im lazy i dont own naruto
1. Chapter 1

hey ya

i wont make this long but it will be modified later.

* * *

It was him finally he caught up to him. sasuke he wasn't going to get away now not after everything everyone gave to get this close.

"sasuke!!!!!!"naruto screamed, "why? why did you run? why did you hurt sakura?"

sasuke didn't anwser. he didn't even turn around.

anger coursed through naruto, red, hot rage. "sasuke, i'm going to drag you back to konoha even if it kills me!!!!"

* * *

(timeskip-an hour later)

naruto, sasuke thought, i wont kill you on a whim. i will find another way. looking at his eyes of his ex-friend, he felt a pang of reget. he stood and limped away from naruto, so he didn't see him open his eyes or stand. "sa....sas..sasuke don't go." he started to crawl toward sasuke hand outstreched. sasuke spun to look at naruto shocked to see his friend's eyes were red and slitted.

"naruto i'm sor....."

"RAKIRI"

"NARUTO!!!!"

"uzumaki naruto", kakashi hatike said, "you are charged with treason for attepting to use the chakra of the kuubi no kitsune on a fellow leaf nin. for this your punishment is death. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

charging his rakiri he charged at a prone naruto already struck by the first one and hit by the chidori in the fight with sasuke twice he lay helpless waiting to die.

"RAKIRI"

"CHIDORI"

"sas..uke"

sasuke's chidori was blocking kakashi's rakiri, but just barely.

"sasuke, if you kill naruto you will abtain the monkuyo sharingon."

"what? you want me to kill my best freind? why?"

"to abtain power, to abtain your revenge, and because the hokage wants him dead."

"wha..why"

"because he is the kuubi, he killed the 4th hokage, my sensai, my father figure."

".......fine"

naruto was in shock both mentally and phically.

"why, why does tsunade-baachan want me dead?"

"show respect demon"kakashi said.

sasuke did three seals, and charged his chidori,"naruto stand up"

he stayed still on the ground.

"he said to stand up you damn demon" kakashi said as he jerked him upwards.

everyone was still for a moment.

"CHIDORI"

sasuke ran at naruto and stabbed him just below the heart.

sas..uke... i'm ....(cough)sor..ry" naruto says as he coughs up blood. "my...la..st gi..ft to you." he coughs violently for a moment.

sasuke tosses him to the ground. "hn"

"i'm so...rry (cough cough)hi..na...ta...." naruto says as he dies, his fist unclenches and a black box rolls away from his hand.

sauke notaces it before kakashi does and picks it up, "whats this i wonder?". "hmm? i don't care."kakashi says walking away.

sasuke trys to open it but it stays shut but a peace of paper falls out attached to a string it states "to hinata, my real love"

* * *

don't kill me just yet. i'm far from done

Naruto: hey whyd i have to die???? huh

Me: cuz your not dead. .....dumbass.....

plz review

cake if you do


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer here and i forgot one in the first one: i don't own diddly shit

yo its me again i just wanted to thank the people for reveiwing this

HANS-one of my fav authers commented on my story, yayz!!!!!!!

thats all i think (sobs uncontrollably)

anyway on with it

* * *

sasuke finaly caught up with kakashi and was confronting him about what had happened.

"sensei why did he have to die? why did the hokage order it?"

"she didn't" kakashi said with a grin, "but he did kill the fourth, my sensei." "what do you mean he barely beat kiba, and lost to me."

kakashi didnt respond.

"we both would have died in seconds against the forth even if we fought as a team." still no responce "so how did he kill the strongest ninja ever to live as a newborn?" finally kakashi responded, " you sound like you reget killing the nine-tailed fox."

" wh..what?" "yes naruto was the kyuubi no kitsune. now do you see why he must have been killed?"

"y..yes sensei." sasuke said. as he said it they reach the gates to konoha.

"SASUKE-KUNNNN" a pink haired missle impacted with his chest. "i knew naruto-baka would bring you home!!! he said it was a `promise of a lifetime`" she giggled at her joke until she relized only kakashi was laughing with her.

" sasuke-kun whats wrong?"

no answer "please tell me sasuke-kun, i'll make it all better" she giggled again only this time to herself.

sasuke "hn"ed in her general dirction and shook his head.

"why sasuke-kun" "im busy" he replied and walked past her heading in the dirction of the hyuga manor.

* * *

"i-i see" hinata said "so wh-what o-of n-n-nar-r-ruto-k-k-kun?" she asked as if afraid to know.

sasuke flinchedand mumbled something.

"w-what w-was t-that s-s-sas-s-suke-s-san?"

"hes dead, i killed him."

scilence

"he left you somthing"

"you can keep it" hinata said without studdering

"wh-what?"

"what did you think i wanted anything that thing left for me?"

shocked sasuke said "i thought you were in love with him."

"and why would you think that?"

"well you did stalk him."

"i was waiting for a moment to kill him and place the blaim on enamy shinobi"

"wh-what WHY?"

"because it was my life mission, i must say you saved me a lot of troble so now i will repay you"

she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

(at the vally of the end)

_**you see now kit, humans are a dangerous, back-stabbing breed.**_

"yes i see that now kyuubi-sensei, but did you need to show me that? why didn't you let me belive that someone would miss me?"

_**because kit that would have been twice as cruel. what if you had seen one of them and ran to them only to be hurt? what if you were so crushed that your goals were meaningless?**_

"why do you care?"

_**i see you as my own kit. granted small, weak, mortal, and all together pitifull, but that all be fixed.**_

"even being mortal?"

_**yes**_

"whatever it is ill do it"

_**why**_

"revenge"

_**no**_

"why the hell not"

_**you see what happened to that uchiha brat. he was consumed by revenged and hatred**_

"........so......."

_**and look at me kit, im a product of revenge, hatred, and sarrow**_

"fine."

_**i'm serious kit if you want revenge find some other way, but leave me out**_

"what? why?"

_**you **__**will**__** die and you **__**will**__** go to hell**_

"then what should i fight for?"

_**justice**_

"how?"

_**show them their wrongdoings and make them work for a hopeless cause so they can fall and relize that it could have been avioded**_

"that sounds good"

_**its harsh, and you'll destroy lives. but something tells me that your ok with that**_

"yes i am"

_**remember, destroy those that are evil and help those in need**_

"of course." naruto says almost scandalized

_**so with that settled pull that seal off my cage**_

"wouldn't that kill me?"

_**only if i chose to kill you**_

"o..thats ok, what will happen"

_**I will make you a hanyuu**_

"no offence but that sounds painful"

_**it will be**_

naruto walks up to the cage and grabs the seal

_**i won't force you to do this**_

"its fine, a little pain never killed nobody"

_**it will hardly be `a little pain` but the pay off is tremendus**_

"i'll be fine." he says as he pulled the seal off

"gah" naruto gurgles as he collappeses on the floor

_**hold on kit ill be done as soon as possible**_

* * *

the valley is filled with demonic chakra nad is sloxly engulfed in fire and chakra.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

a pillar of crimson chakra shoots up into the sky and is surrounded bu clouds and a feral roar is heard through the all of elemental nations

* * *

so how is it so far

any comments are welcomed and invited flames will be extinguished by snow


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys

this one is juicey and unexpected and im

just gonna go with the word flow

may the forces that be smile on me in the future

any who on with it!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sasuke stumbles out of the huygga compound 3 hours later covered in lip stick, hickys, and a smile on his face. "god, i've never felt anything that..... theres not even a word that describes how that felt."

"SASUKE-KUN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!" sakura screeched like some otherworldly monster

"hinata happened to me," sasuke said happily and blissed out" agian and again and again."

"SASUKE-KUN HOW COULD YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!"

"really?" sasuke said still high from the bliss "when did i say that?" he said as he walked away

"YOU KNOW I'M GOING TO ASK NARUTO ON A DATE!!"

that brings sasuke out of his blissful happyness "hes dead sakura"

"WHAT WHO DID IT?"

"i did"

"WOW SASUKE-KUN I'M SOOO IMPRESSED THAT YOU KILLED THE KYUUBI SINGLE-HANDEDLY"

"ya" he chuckles " i guess i did."

* * *

that night, all of the village had a great festible in honour of the great hero sasuke.

lots of drinking, praise from all of the village, even the hokage the very person who naruto consitered family congraduled him,

even though he thought she was going to kill him.

(flash-back)

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!"

sasuke walked over to the clearly drunk hokage trebiling in fear.

as he reached her, her hand shot out at him.

fearing for his life he shot his hands at her in a attempt to throw her off, but was to weak to even move her.

there was a long pause until he relised were his hands were, "oh god, s-s-orry hokage-sama."

why, feel something you like? go ahead feel away do anything you want, its the least i can do. you got rid of the monster that was inside that runt."

"w-what? i thought you were going to kill me for killing naruto."

"no no i have to congratulate you for ridding konoha of the kyuubi now do you want head?"

(end flash-back)

this was probably the best day in his life. as sasuke walked away from the crowd he saw hinata comming his way, "hey hinata" sasuke said.

"hey sasuke-koi" she replied with a smirk "is there i can do for you, or to you?"

"theres somthing both of you could do for me." a voice said from a dark shadow off to the side.

"well did she ask you?" said sasuke said arrogantly

"no, but you will give me what i want regardless."

"oh, and whats that?"

"you can die" the shadowy figure said as he made a handsign.

fog covered the entire area so thickly the sharingan couldn't peice it

"come now uchiha, im waiting for you to use your newest power. what good is the monkuyo saringan if you dont use it?" the voice said from eveywere at once

silence

"oh i see your aware of the after effects and your afraid to use it. your a coward uchiha and-"

"if you want to die this badly then i will accomadate you!!!"

"MONKUYO SHARINGAN!!!" he yelled as he pushed more chakra in to his eyes

suddenly every thing was twice as clear and he could see the shadowy figure

"n-n-n-n-naa-rru-uu-t-t-t-t-to???"

* * *

hey what do you think??? like? love? despise?? pleze review

and i bet you didn't see tsunades reaction coming lolz


End file.
